


Once Again

by MJTL



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: Dick沒想過自己會再一次站在Jason的墓碑前……





	Once Again

Dick抱著紅色的頭罩站在Jason的墓碑前，回想著剛剛的喪禮小插曲。

可能是因為已經經歷過一次的關係，Dick對於喪禮沒有太大感觸。對他而言，繁瑣的儀式和馬戲團的表演節目同樣是千篇一律，不外乎是被一班不怎熟悉的人慰問，一些悼念的演說等，諸如此類。

一個自稱是Jason舊同事的人正在激動地演說，說著他們兼職那時，Jason是如何冷淡又帥氣地擊退闖來打劫的賊人。

我從來沒聽他說過有這樣的事，Dick心想，可能他跟本就不了解他的「弟弟」，不過現在說這些又有什麼用處？

『啪擦——』心放得太寬的Dick在台下第一排，一個非常當眼的的位置，打開了一罐汽水。

樓底太高，回音太大，加上舊同事說得太激昂，剛好停下來喘了好幾口氣。這一下聲響引得所有人都望向了他。

Dick已經想到了一些八掛網媒會以此為題，發揮創意寫出好幾篇精彩的文章，標題他都替他們想好了，不如就叫做「豪門兄弟恩怨情仇大揭秘！W家二少喪禮上有人開汽水慶祝」。

在Dick僵硬的維持開罐動作時，坐在他身邊的Bruce輕咳了一聲，示意台上的那位舊同事繼續。

然後再有兩、三個人上台說了一堆Jason的好話和功績，Dick都沒聽到他們說了什麼。他渾渾噩噩的跟著大隊回到莊園。

*

站在墓碑前的他終於清醒了一點。

風有點大，吹得他頭有點痛，他眨了眨眼，戴上了手上的紅頭罩，回頭看了一眼走到他身後的Tim。

「你還好嗎？」

「有什麼不好的。」Dick頓了一下，補充道，「硬要說的話，剛剛的汽水有點太甜了，我現在一整肚子都是水和氣，挺不舒服的。」

Tim動了一下頭，雖然他沒有說話，但Dick就是明白他在問自己為什麼戴著頭罩。

「哦——你不知道嗎？他很嬌貴的，頭罩裡還有制冷系統，戴上去超涼的，像個小型冷氣一樣。」Dick舉起手摸了一下頭上的紅頭罩，「如果他沒有強行關閉Bruce放在頭罩裡的定位裝置……我一定能更早去到那兒的。」

「你知道他就是不想你……」

「我知道！」Dick打斷Tim的話，「我就應該幫著Bruce騙他定位的事，或者多放幾個定位裝置在他的裝備上。」

「他就是個蠢貨，定位用來關的話，裝來有屁用。」

Tim一邊聽著Dick說Jason有多蠢，一邊伸手按下頭罩的開關。 

頭罩被Tim輕輕的除下來，Dick的臉孔在暗淡的日光下暴露無遺。他閉上雙眼：「他連頭罩裡的制冷系統都是壞的，都怪他，弄得我一臉都是水。」

Tim一手提著紅色的頭罩，另一隻手把Dick的頭按到他肩上。

「對哦，他連制冷系統都搞壞了，太蠢了。」

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝鷹的BETA和TAG：  
#非典型 #喪禮 #汽水 #冷氣 #單箭頭


End file.
